quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
A CONFESSION (Hatch)
|image1 = |image2 = |type = Document |subject = Martin Hatch's betrayal |author = Bernard Riker |date = October 10th, 2016 |time = 2:02AM |act = Act 5: I'll Come Back For You |part = Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ |location = Monarch HQ |previous = HOLY SHIT!!! (Hatch) |next = Final Instructions (Hatch/Control) }} is a email Narrative Object found in Act 5, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The email details Bernard Riker confessing to shutting down the stutterproofing system within Monarch HQ. This email is a variant and only appears if the "Hatch" option was chosen in the third junction. Contents FROM: BERNARD RIKER TO: PAUL SERENE DATE: OCT 10, 2016 – 2:02am SUBJECT: A CONFESSION Mr. Serene, I know you’re not in the HQ right now and whatever mission you left on must be incredibly urgent, so you probably won’t read this until you return. I know you will be very, very angry with me, but I have to tell you what I’ve done. Using my maintenance access, I have deactivated the stutterproofing at the building. I know you will be furious. But I did it because Martin Hatch threatened my family. I’m not going to lie, I’m scared to tell you this, because I know you’re on edge as it is and clearly under tremendous pressure, but I have admired you and your vision for as long as I have worked for you, and I want to believe you can still fix things. So you have to know that it’s Hatch! He made this happen. He knew exactly what would I’m sorry THERE ARE NOW DEAD PEOPLE at my feet and I don’t know how to fucking deal with this!!! They’re Strikers. They weren’t here when I started writing this e-mail, and now they are. There’s a lot of blood. I literally had to wipe it off the screen just to be able to keep typing. It had to be a Shifter that killed them. Their chronon harnesses are broken. I couldn’t wear them if I wanted. But without one, I’m safe, right? No Shifters outside of stutters, or that’s what they told us in training. So I’m safe, and when a stutter hits, I don’t even notice. Unless a plane hits the building or something. God, I have fucked up so badly. People are dead because of me, not just these two, but throughout the building. The stutterproofing was supposed to keep the Shifters out, and now… everybody must be dying, somewhere between the seconds. Everybody could be dead already, I don’t know. I can’t take this. And don’t trust Hatch. I think that son of a bitch is after the CFR. I think he was never on our side. This is all some kind of a weird game to him. Shit, I don’t know why he’s doing this. I’m just an engineer, and I don’t know how to deal with this. It’s too much. Sir, I know you must be furious at me. I deserve it. Believe me, I know. But please don’t take it out on my family. Goodbye. Bernard Riker Senior Chronon Tech Category:Act 5 Category:Quantum Break Category:Email Collectibles Category:Narrative Objects